


First Kiss

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [13]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Accidental Kissing, But it's just a little kiss, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short, Silly, Sneaking, Surprise Kissing, Underage - Freeform, Zach is 17, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zach shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Can't prove it."
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Still not half done. WHY AM I DOING THIS SO LATE IN THE MONTH?!
> 
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

He wasn't exactly stalking the older man. No way. That was crazy. He was just bored and looking for something interesting to do and maybe he could help with something. Yeah, sure, that was totally the reason. The visit to the island had been fine so far. They'd ditched their aunt's ' _assistant'_ (yeah, Zach was really buying that story), almost the second they could. Zach didn't need a babysitter and Gray didn't need a tour guide. And they had stumbled into the raptor trainer purely by accident or maybe fate. Yeah, fate. Zach was going with that. Because he swore the second he saw the man, he stopped breathing and everything became brighter.

Or something.

Anyways. Whatever. The raptor trainer was hot and he'd smiled at Zach and now he was all the teenager could think of.

The brothers had been there almost a week. They had just two days left and then Zach would be forced to leave and something about that realization turned his stomach into a sinking pit. In his head, he knew the older man was just that. Older. He wasn't sure just how old, but he knew he had to be closer to his aunt's age. (Aunt Claire had even said they went on a date once.) He wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue and forced that image away because gross. But still, Zach wasn't stupid. He knew his intended was likely twice his age. But _still!_

He eased the office door open and poked his head in. In the past few days, Zach had learned a few things about the raptor trainer. His name was Owen Grady, he loved his raptors like family and treated them like his children, he hardly ever went home, and he hated paperwork. Which was why Zach wasn't surprised to find the raptor trainer asleep at his desk. Zach smiled as he slipped inside and turned to close the door just as silently. He turned again and for a few moments, he just watched the older man sleep.

And then suddenly, Zach was across the room, standing beside him. He hovered over the man for a moment, just watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was sitting in his chair, leaning back and propped between the wall and the desk. Zach was surprised he hadn't actually fallen out of the chair. But it was endearing and the teenager couldn't help but smile at the image. And he just couldn't help himself. He knew he shouldn't. He shouldn't even be there! He bent forward and touched his lips to the unconscious man's. It was brief, just a quick peck before Zach shot back up, his eyes wide. He turned and darted across the room for the door.

"Zach?"

Zach stopped. He swallowed nervously. He'd been caught. But he really didn't do anything wrong. And that's exactly how he was going to act. He turned around and lifted his hand to wave. "Hey."

"Did you just kiss me?" Owen asked as he leaned back and stretched. He yawned widely and cracked his neck. He didn't look upset. There was a hint of a smile on his face and he looked amused.

Zach shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Can't prove it."

Owen's smile widened and he nodded his head. "No… I guess I can't." He leaned forward on his desk. "But maybe you can try again… in a few years."

Zach kept a straight face as he shrugged again. "Maybe." Then he turned and ran from the office.


End file.
